Broken Promise
by The Tears-Of-Heaven
Summary: Pars, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Promets-moi juste une chose: ne m'oublie pas" "Snif... Je te le promet" Pourtant c'est ce qu'elle avait fait, elle l'avait oublié. CHAPITRE 2
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamers** : Final Fantasy VII et ses personnages appartiennent à Squarsoft car si cela était le cas, l'histoire que j'écris serait dans le scénario de FF et non sur : Tears of Heaven

**Pairing** : Découverte à la fin du chapitre.

**Note de l'auteur** : A la fin.

**Résumé** :

« Pars, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Promet-moi juste une chose : ne m'oublie pas. »

« Snif… je te le promet »

Pourtant, c'est ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle l'avait oublié.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Il faisait nuit noire et seule la lune éclairait les couloirs désertiques de la section scientifique de la ShinRa. Tous les employés étaient retournés auprès de leur famille laissant cet endroit, vaste et froid, sans aucune vie humaine.

A part la sienne.

Mais pouvait-il être encore considérait comme un humain ?

En tout cas, ce n'était pas l'avis de tous ces misérables scientifiques qui l'avaient enfermé dans cette pièce, _la chambre froide_.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils l'avaient entraîné dans cet endroit de supplices et il finissait par le connaître par cœur. Car malgré le fait que la pièce était plongée dans le noir absolu, ses yeux de félin qui était habitués à ce genre de traitement lui permettaient de voir dans l'obscurité. Et même s'il ne voyait pas comme en plein jour, il pouvait distinguer les changements qui avaient été faits depuis sa dernière visite, et c'est ainsi qu'il découvrit que pour lui tenir compagnie, les scientifiques avaient ajoutés les cadavres d'une femme et de ses deux enfants.

Il fit la seule chose qu'un enfant de dix ans aurait fait : il vomit et il pleura.

Au bout de ce qu'il lui parut être des heures, il réussit enfin à se calmer. Même si son corps était toujours secoué de violents soubresauts, il avait arrêté de pleurer. Il se força à faire le vide dans son esprit et à avoir des pensées cohérentes et efficaces. Il devait analyser la situation dans laquelle il était et ensuite agir de façon réfléchie et stratégique.

Il prit son menton entre ses doigts et ferma les yeux.

Maintenant il pouvait réfléchir.

Il était dans une pièce de 10m², plongé dans le noir, avec trois cadavres entassés à côté de lui. Il n'avait aucun habit sur lui et la température devait être d'environ -10°. Et ô joie, elle semblait baissée chaque heure de 2 à 3°.

Pourtant, il ne paniqua pas. On lui avait appris, durant ses cours de survie et de stratégie militaire, qu'un SOLDAT ne peut pas se permettre de paniquer. Un SOLDAT doit être capable de ce sortir de toute situation grâce à son esprit et à sa force. Et même s'il n'était pas encore un SOLDAT, il se devait de respecter ces règles, car elles lui permettraient de survivre ici et plus tard de s'échapper du laboratoire ShinRa.

Lorsque ce plan fut prêt, il fit un dessin imaginaire sur le sol avec un de ses doigts.

D'abord, il devait se débarrasser des preuves de sa faiblesse : son vomi…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Cela faisait deux jours qu'il était dans la chambre froide. Deux jours sans alimentation. Deux jours sans vêtement, alors que la température était de -25°.

Et encore, ce n'était que grâce à l'un de ses stratagèmes qu'elle n'avait pas atteint le zéro absolu. S'il n'avait pas réussi à casser la ventilation avec le tibia de cette femme, et s'il n'avait pas bloqué la bouche d'aération avec une partie de son cadavre, il ne saurait dans quel état il serait en ce moment.

Un frisson le parcouru en repensant à ce qu'il avait du faire pour sa propre préservation.

Pouvait-on obligé un enfant à faire ce genre de chose ? Pouvait-on faire ça à un autre être humain?

Il aurait aimé répondre non, mais il savait très bien ce que les humains étaient capables de faire. Les mêmes scientifiques qui l'avaient emmené ici, lui montraient chaque semaine des images d'atrocités commises durant les guerres, ou certaines choses que les _humains_ pouvaient se faire entre eux pour _s'amuser_ ou pour dissuader les autres membres de leur espèce d'approcher ce qu'ils considéraient comme étant leur propriété.

Oui, les humains était tous des être misérables et barbares.

Ils étaient pires que des bettes.

Il les haïssait tous.

Lui en premier.

La porte de sa prison gelée s'ouvrit et la lumière agressa ses yeux sensibles. Il voulut mettre la main devant son visage, afin de se protéger, mais tous ses membres étaient paralysés par le froid.

Plusieurs scientifiques vinrent le chercher et un d'eux le porta, afin de l'emmener, il le savait, à la salle des tests.

Et c'est durant le court trajet qui séparait la chambre froide de sa prochaine salle de torture, qu'il la vie pour la première fois.

Juste une fraction de seconde.

Il aperçu ses grands yeux verts qui le regardait avec un mélange de peine et d'admiration.

Un mot lui vint à l'esprit pour la décrire : Pathétique.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x

Dire qu'il s'ennuyait aurait été un euphémisme. S'il arrivait à garder ses yeux ouverts, cela était seulement du à sa volonté et à sa discipline de fer…

Il retint un soupir exaspéré, lorsqu'une jeune femme maquillée comme une voiture volée lui demanda de lui accorder la prochaine danse. Elle ne méritait même pas qu'il gaspille sa salive pour lui répondre, alors il ne dit rien jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne le message.

Il avait été obligé de venir à cette mascarade, car étant le Général du SOLDAT et l'idole de Midgar il se devait d'assister au bal annuel donné en l'honneur du président de la ShinRa.

Cette fois-ci, un soupire réussit à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres.

Sephiroth laissa son regard errer dans la salle de bal en quête de distraction et un seul mot lui vint à l'esprit : Pathétique.

Il esquissa un sourire au souvenir que lui rappela ce mot.

Il l'avait aussi trouvé pathétique la première fois qu'il l'avait vue. Elle n'était pas plus haute que trois pommes et ses grands yeux verts reflétait tellement d'innocence et de pureté que seul ce mot aurait pu la décrire.

Quoique naïve et idiote aurait très bien pu faire l'affaire, car elle était définitivement trop naïve pour son propre bien.

Cette constatation lui fit se demander si elle allait bien. Après tout cela faisait 6 ans depuis leur dernière rencontre et il avait rempli sa part du marché, pourtant elle ne s'était toujours pas montrée…

Il sentit son cœur se serrer à la pensée qu'elle avait peut-être oublié leur promesse.

Non, cela était impossible. Elle devait certainement hésiter, car elle croyait que lui l'avait oublié et un jour elle prendrait son courage à deux mains et elle viendrait le retrouver. Après tout, cela ne faisait que quelques mois qu'il avait été promu Général.

Oui, il avait confiance en elle.

Il savait qu'elle ne le trahirait pas.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Tears : Voici la fin du prologue… J'espère que cela vous a plu et j'attends vos avis !

Je ne sais pas si vous savez à quel point vos reviews sont importantes pour les auteurs ! En tout cas, elles le sont pour moi, alors…

Pour ceux qui n'ont pas deviné, c'est un Aeris/Sephiroth. Je sais que ce couple est très méconnu dans le milieu francophone, mais pourtant il est l'un des plus « logique » à mon humble avis. Vous ne voulez pas leur donner une chance ?

Cette fiction est prévue pour être divisée en deux partie : Broken Promise et « ? » (je suis encore indécise sur le titre de la suite.) .

Broken Promise se passe durant l'enfance de Sephiroth dans la section scientifique de la ShinRa. Et comme le couple de cette fic est Sephiroth et Aeris, il est logique qu'elle se passe lorsque Aeris était aussi emprisonnée dans le laboratoire de la ShinRa avec sa mère.

Dans cette histoire, Sephiroth n'a pas **8** ans de plus qu'Aeris, mais seulement **5 **car s'il n'est pas choquant d'écrire une histoire d'amour entre une femme de 22 ans et un homme de 30, ça l'ai entre une enfant de 7 ans et un ado de 15 ans ! Et encore, même avec 5 ans de différence c'est encore un peu limite…

Normalement à la fin de chaque chapitre, je mettrais un passage dans le « présent » des personnages. C'est pourquoi à la fin du prologue Sephiroth à 18 ans et non 10.


	2. Le jeu commence

Disclamers : FFVII ne m'appartient pas, sinon Sephiroth aurait été le héro et Vincent aurait été son père.

P.S: Correction pour plus tard, je cherche un(e) Beta pour m'aider.

Xoxoxox Xoxoxox

**CHAPITRE 1 : LE JEU COMMENCE**

Une petite fille se tenait debout sur son lit, les mains accrochées sur le bord de la fenêtre afin de pouvoir observer ce qui se passait à l'extérieur. Ses grands yeux verts suivaient depuis plusieurs minutes les mouvements qu'effectuait un petit garçon aux cheveux argentés avec son Katana. Chaque geste, chaque pas, était rempli de grâce et de souplesse, donnant l'impression qu'elle n'assistait pas à un entraînement au combat, mais à un spectacle de danse.

Cela était tout simplement magnifique.

Le garçon ne semblait être infatigable, malgré la rapidité de ses enchaînements et la force de ses coups, son visage ne laissait transparaître aucun signe de fatigue et sa peau n'était même pas recouverte d'une pellicule de sueur. C'est pour cela que lorsqu'il donna un dernier coup dans le vide avant de ranger son arme et de partir, la petite fille ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il aurait pu continuer un peu plus longtemps.

Aeris soupira et se laissa tomber sur son matelas. Le seul divertissement de sa journée était fini, maintenant elle devait attendre le lendemain pour le voir « danser » de nouveau.  
Enfin seulement si elle avait de la chance. Car elle pouvait toujours se faire convoquer par les scientifique pour de nouveaux testes désagréables ou alors il pouvait toujours l'être.

La fille aux cheveux châtains se renfrogna à cette pensée.

Elle n'aimait pas lorsqu'il se faisait appeler par les scientifiques, surtout par celui qui avait de grosses lunettes et des cheveux sals, la dernière fois elle n'avait pas pu le voir pendant 6 jours. En plus, quand elle l'avait vu passer dans le couloir il avait tellement froid qu'il ne pouvait même pas marcher. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de ce jour là car c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait d'aussi près, et en plus on ne lui avait même pas mis de vêtement !

Pourquoi l'avaient-ils laissé tout nu ?

Elle, on lui laissait toujours ses habits et si on lui faisait mal, la Planète la guérissait. Pourquoi la planète ne guérissait pas aussi Sephiroth ?

Lorsqu'elle avait demandé à la Planète, celle-ci lui avait répondu qu'elle ne pouvait pas à cause de la calamité des cieux.  
Aeris n'avait pas compris ce qu'était la calamité des cieux et elle s'en moquait, car tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était que la Planète ne voulait pas aider le garçon quand il était blessé. C'était certainement ça, car quand on veut, on peut. Elle le savait bien car sa maîtresse n'arrêtait pas de lui répéter cela quand elle n'arrivait pas à faire quelque chose en classe.

Elle grimaça à la pensée de sa maîtresse d'école : Mlle Utada Hikaru.

Elle n'aimait pas du tout Mlle Hikaru. A chaque fois qu'un de ses petits camarades la faisait tomber ou lui mettait de la boue dans les cheveux, elle disait que de toute façon elle ne voyait 

aucune différence. En revanche, le jour où elle avait poussé Kyo, le garçon qui lui tirait tout le temps les cheveux, dans une flaque, Aeris avait eu le droit à une série de coup de bâton.

La petite fille renifla bruyamment, alors que ses yeux commencèrent à voir de plus en plus flou.

Elle n'aimait pas l'école, tous les enfants étaient méchants, surtout les filles, et elle restait toujours toute seule. Heureusement que la Planète était là pour lui tenir compagnie, sinon elle aurait eu du mal à ne pas pleurer tous les jours.

Quoique, il n'y avait pas que la Planète qui l'aider à l'école.

Il y avait Sephiroth et Keita.

Chacun, à leur manière, lui permettait de retenir ses larmes.  
Le premier grâce à sa force et le deuxième grâce à la chaleur qu'il lui transmettait à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait.

Pour elle Sephiroth était un exemple à suivre, et dans ses rêves les plus fous, il se conduisait comme un nii-san (Nda : Grand frère) envers elle, et la protégeait des scientifiques et de ceux qui lui faisaient du mal à l'école. Alors que Keita, lui, était le garçon qu'elle admirait pour sa gentillesse, sa générosité, son intelligence et puis il était très beau. A chaque fois qu'elle pensait à lui une douce chaleur envahissait sa poitrine et même si elle ne savait pas ce que c'était, elle aimait ça. Elle voulait rester auprès de lui toute sa vie rien que pour ressentir cette sensation.

Cependant aucun des deux garçons ne semblait tenir elle comme elle tenait à eux.  
Keita, qui était dans la classe des grands, ne restait qu'avec les enfants de son âge et lui disait quelques mots de temps en temps. Quant à Sephiroth, il ne savait probablement pas qu'elle existait.

Fatiguée par ses larmes, la petite fille se laissa emporter par les bras de Morphée, ne sachant pas à quel point elle se trompait.

Xoxoxox

Dans une salle dénuée de tout ameublement se tenait un garçon aux longs cheveux argentés. Il était là, adossé au mur, le regard alerte, bien que perdu dans ses pensées.

En effet, il ne pouvait empêcher son esprit de revenir sans cesse à la même petite fille aux yeux verts qui ne cessait de l'observer. Depuis qu'il l'avait remarqué il y a quelques semaines de cela à la fin de ses derniers testes, il avait vu qu'elle l'espionnait dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion. Lors de ses séances d'entraînement il pouvait sentir son regard sur lui, ainsi qu'à chaque fois qu'il avait le malheur de passer près d'elle, cela en devenait agaçant. Le seul moment où elle ne le regardait pas était lorsqu'il passait devant la cour de récréation de son école, là elle ne semblait même pas savoir qu'il existait.  
Il aurait très bien pu chercher à savoir ce qui la faisait agir différemment dans ce cas particulier, mais il n'en avait ni le temps, ni l'envie. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était qu'on le laisse en paix.

Pourtant le visage et les motivations cachées de la petite fille l'obsédaient.

Etait-elle là pour l'espionner ? Etait-elle le nouveau moyen qu'avaient trouvé les scientifiques pour le torturer psychologiquement ? Etai-elle un moyen de le faire se détourner de son objectif ?

Dans tous les cas, il ne se laisserait pas avoir par elle. Elle s'apercevrait à ses dépend qu'on ne cherchait pas à le nuire sans le regretter amèrement. Et le meilleur moyen pour y arriver était de se rapprocher d'elle. Il viendrait vers elle, la prendrait sous son ail, et la ferait l'admirer. Lorsqu'il la tiendrait dans sa main, la faisait faire tout ce qu'il désirait, il la briserait. Il ôterait l'innocence et l'étincelle de ses yeux, tout comme on brise les ails d'un oiseau.

Peu importait son âge, personne ne s'opposait à lui.

Même si une partie de lui voulait croire qu'elle ne lui voulait aucun mal, que ses intentions étaient pures, la plus grande part ne pensait pas qu'elle puisse être dénuée de mauvaises intentions. Toutes les images qu'il avait vues d'enfants torturant psychologiquement et physiquement d'autres enfants, d'enfants s'entretuant, de préadolescents violant des enfants, lui montraient bien que tout être humain était mauvais quelque soit son âge.

Et même si elle ne lui voulait vraiment aucun mal, elle devait être certainement guidée par son propre intérêt. Elle, comme tous les autres, ne le voyait que comme un moyen, que comme une simple marionnette.

A cette pensée, il plissa les yeux d'un air mauvais en continuant d'examiner les différents angles de la pièce.

Il ne se laisserait pas faire.  
Personne ne le manipulerait.  
Personne ne pouvait contrôler Sephiroth, le prodige de la ShinRa.

Xoxoxox

La cour de récréation était remplie de cris et de rires. Tous les enfants semblaient profiter pleinement de se moment de défoulement avant de devoir rentrer de nouveau dans leur salle de classe. Pourtant dans un coin reculé, une petite fille se tenait seule, observant avec envie les autres enfants jouer.

Elle avait vraiment envie de s'amuser avec les autres enfants, mais sa timidité l'empêcher d'aller vers les autres. Alors elle continua de les fixer de ses grands yeux verts imaginant tout simplement ce que cela ferait si elle aussi participait à leur jeu.

Une balle rose fluo roula jusqu'à ses pieds.

Sortant de ses rêveries, Aeris la ramassa et leva les yeux pour voir à qui appartenait cet objet. Une petite fille aux cheveux roses de sa classe courait vers elle, apparemment la balle était à elle.  
Et alors qu'Aeris s'apprêtait à lui rendre la balle en souriant, elle se retrouva à terre.

La petite fille lui avait donné un coup dans le ventre et lui avait arraché le jouet des mains.

« Tu n'as pas le droit de toucher à mes affaires ! » lui cria son agresseur.

Aeris avait le souffle coupait et de grosses larmes commençaient à se former dans ses yeux.

« Tu es trop sale pour toucher à ce qui est à moi ! C'est mon papa qui me l'a dit ! »

Elle sentit que quelqu'un lui tirait ses longs cheveux châtains.

« A cause de toi mon papa va me gronder ! Tu as sali ma balle ! »

Pourquoi la petite, Nana, était si méchante avec elle ? Elle n'avait même pas sali sa balle, elle était propre, elle se lavait tous les jours.

« Tu es sale, comme ta maman ! Et maintenant ma balle aussi est sale ! »

« Ce n'est pas vrai… Ma maman et moi on n'est pas sale. » même si sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, elle réussit à ce faire entendre de l'autre enfant.

« Tu traites mon papa de menteur ?! S'il dit que vous êtes sales, c'est que vous êtes sales ! » Nana tira encore plus fortement sur ses cheveux.

« Non, on n'est pas sale ! » Aeris réussi à se défaire de l'emprise de la petite fille et à s'éloigner de quelques pas.

« Tu vas voir si tu n'es pas sale ! »

Alors que Nana aller de nouveau charger sur Aeris dans l'espoir de la faire tomber dans la boue une voix ferme se fit entendre :

« Ca suffit. »

Nana et Aeris arrêtèrent de se fixer et regardèrent la personne qui venait de parler.

Le temps sembla se suspendre pendant un moment

C'était un garçon plus âgé qu'elles, un de la classe des grands, il avait des cheveux noirs ébouriffés et de grands yeux gris-bleus. Son visage aux traits fins et réguliers était fermé et ses sourcils étaient froncés en signe de désapprobation.

« Keita-san » laissa échapper Aeris lorsqu'elle le reconnu.

En entendant son nom, il posa son regard sur la petite Cetra et son regard se radouci. Il s'avança vers elle et posa une de ses mains dans les cheveux de la petite fille.

« Aeris-chan, combien de fois t'ai-je dis de ne pas t'attirer des ennuis à l'école ? » Malgré son air mécontent, il sortit tout de même un mouchoir et essuya les larmes qui coulaient encore le long des joues de la petite fille.

« Je sais que j'avais promis, mais… J'ai juste voulu lui rendre sa balle et… Ma maman n'est pas sale… C'est pas vrai… Je suis désolé, Keita-san… » Voyant Aeris recommencer à pleurer, le brun la pris dans ses bras afin de la consoler.

Tous les deux semblaient être inconscients des regards indignés qu'ils attiraient sur eux.  
Que faisait Keita, l'élève le plus doué de l'académie et l'espoir de la ShinRa, avec ce rat de laboratoire ? S'il continuait comme cela il allait se salir !

Cependant, ce n'était pas tout ce que les deux enfants manquaient.  
Aucun d'eux n'avait vu qu'à la fenêtre d'une des salles de classe, Sephiroth les regardait avec un sourire mauvais.

Xoxoxox

Sur le terrain d'entraînement de l'académie, un jeune garçon exécutait plusieurs enchaînements compliqués avec son Katana. Pourtant l'élégance de ses mouvements et son visage parfait donnaient la fausse impression qu'il faisait une chorégraphie. Cependant, la lueur inquiétante dans son regard et les dégâts que causait son arme ne trompaient pas, cette danse était dangereuse.

A vrai dire, cela était comme si on voyait la mort dansait.  
Belle, envoutante, mais justement mortelle.  
D'ailleurs, c'était certainement cela qui faisait tout le charme de cette danse.

Toujours en donnant des coups d'une précision effrayante, Sephiroth pensait à ce qu'il avait vu la veille.

La petite fille aux yeux verts, Aeris, semblait être la tête de turque de tous ses petits camarades et elle était souvent l'objet de leur méchanceté. Vulnérable, elle n'arrivait pas à se défendre et elle restait le plus souvent seule. Elle ne semblait pas avoir d'ami, à part le jeune Keita Sena.

La lame de son katana fendit l'air.

Cela était très intéressant, ainsi sa proie avait fait ami-ami avec le fils du Général de la ShinRa. S'il parvenait à bien manœuvrer, cela devrait devenir un avantage non négligeable pour ses futurs plans.

Il frappa le tronc d'un arbre.

Tout d'abord, il devait se servir de la solitude et de la faiblesse d'Aeris afin de se rapprocher d'elle et de gagner sa confiance. Ensuite, il se servirait de ce lien pour gagner celle du jeune Sena. Et lorsqu'il aurait obtenu tout ce qu'il voulait, il briserait la petite fille et laisserait l'espoir de ShinRa.

Il lança un sort brasier sur un écureuil qui avait le malheur de passer par là.

Il sourit d'un air mauvais et s'accroupît pour écrire quelque chose sur le sol. Lorsqu'il eût fini, il se releva satisfait et partit.

Xoxoxox

De sa fenêtre la jeune Cetra faillit s'étrangler en voyant ce qu'avait marqué le garçon qu'elle avait observé :

_Bonjour Aeris, je m'appelle Sephiroth. Comment vas-tu ?_

Xoxoxox Xoxoxox

**Tears** : Je suis désolée, je n'aurais jamais du poster ce chapitre aussi tardivement. Je n'ai aucune excuse pour celui-ci, à part mon manque d'inspiration peut-être, mais là ma tête explose tellement j'ai d'idées ! Le prochain chapitre devrait bientôt être terminé, mais je ne le posterais pas avant le prochain chapitre de ma fic principal Moon Child. Je ferais exception SI je reçois beaucoup de demande pour cette fic, car les lecteurs de l'autre son prioritaire car plus nombreux (Je sais c'est injuste, mais j'essaye de faire le plus de content XD).

Alors REVIEWS PLEASE !

Réponse aux reviews anonyme:

Lisa:  
Coucou!  
Tu vas bien?  
Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir!  
Voilà pour la suite, désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps! Normalement la suite devrait être plus rapide, mais comme je l'ai dit, je privilégie mes lecteurs de Moonchild car ils sont plus nombreux et donc j'essaye de faire le plus de content possible XD. Pourtant Broken Promise me tiens beaucoup à coeur et j'aimerais bien la finir vite pour faire plaisir aux gens qui aiment ce couple...  
Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic, j'espère que la suite te plairas aussi! Dis moi s'il y a des choses qui ne vont pas!

Aeris a-t-elle oublié Sephiroth? Ma fic tentera de répondre à cette question. Et si elle l'a vraiment oublié, pourquoi? (le vieux suspense je sais...lol)

Allez, passe une bonne journée!!


End file.
